


cómo hacer crac (o "pero si tú eres un skrull y yo soy un skrull, ¿quién está conduciendo?")

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: Incorrect Quotes [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M, spoilers de avengers: earth's mightiest heroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve vuelve. Tony aprende a poner distancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cómo hacer crac (o "pero si tú eres un skrull y yo soy un skrull, ¿quién está conduciendo?")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



> un AU en el que sé llevar a buen puerto el berenjenal en el que me he metido en este fic. 
> 
> a) el universo es Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, con las licencias artísticas que me da el no acordarme exactamente de cómo solucionaron la Invasión Skrull.  
> b) técnicamente este fic tiene non-con. No violento, y un poco con efecto retroactivo, pero lo sigue siendo. Así que, ahí está la cosa.  
> c) probablemente sea un poco cursi, tengo demasiado sueño como para juzgarlo bien.

La primera noche se encuentra de camino al dormitorio de Steve por pura inercia. Se detiene antes de llamar. Idiota. Es el momento en el que Steve elige para abrir la puerta, cuando Tony tiene la mano en el aire y el corazón en la garganta.

—Ey –su pelo está revuelto, húmedo, tiene una toalla en la mano. Tony sabe que ha perdido peso, porque los pantalones cuelgan de su cadera y es una diferencia ínfima, la que marca ese hueso que asoma por encima del elástico, bajo la camiseta—, ¿todo bien?

Tony traga saliva despacio.

—Sólo quería comprobar que estabas –aquí. Vivo. Steve— bien. Con la vuelta y eso.

Steve sacude la cabeza y sonríe, esa facilidad, familiaridad, es suficiente para hundirle en la más absoluta miseria.

—Bueno, después de lo que hemos pasado una abducción parece poca cosa.

Steve pensaría así. Se ríe, se apoya contra el marco de la puerta, le mata un poco.

—Me alegro, Capi.

Fuerza una sonrisa. Una semana antes Tony habría podido engancharle la nuca con las manos y hundir los dedos entre el pelo húmedo.

Esconde las manos en los bolsillos.

—Te dejo dormir entonces, sé que los veteranos necesitáis vuestras horas.

  
  


*

  
  


Debería haberlo visto venir. Con todo lo que han pasado, debería haberlo imaginado. Pero la evolución fue tan sutil, la integración de los Skrull tan lenta que Tony es incapaz de encontrar el punto de corte. Así que Steve vuelve y Tony—

Steve vuelve.

Tony aprende a poner distancia.

  
  


*

  
  


Aquella noche ven Los Cazafantasmas y Jungla de Cristal y todos están dormidos o en proceso. Carol se encoge en un lado del sofá y Bruce hace tiempo que se retiró a su habitación. Clint anuncia que trae la siguiente ronda de cervezas para Steve y para él y cuando el salón está en silencio Tony tiene esta certeza horrible y absoluta, esta conciencia de todos los lugares en los que Steve está presionado contra él. De rodilla a muslo, increíblemente sólido, deslizándose en los cojines del sofá de una manera obscena. Tony se reacomoda a su vez. Debería ser incómodo y no lo es, pero no sabe por qué es la primera vez que se da cuenta. Han hecho esto un millón de veces, ha llegado un punto en el que Tony no concibe un espacio que Steve no esté pisoteando.

  
  


La primera pista, en retrospectiva, es esto.

Tony gira el rostro y la mirada de Steve no se aparta, la misma expresión de concentración que tiene en la sala de exposiciones, antes de sugerir un plan de ataque. Su pulgar le roza el hueso de la muñeca y es casi mecánico, escuchan los ruidos de Clint en la cocina y Steve se inclina hacia él y Tony, bueno.

  
  


La primera pista, en retrospectiva, es esto.

Los labios de Steve contra los suyos, tan breve que Tony piensa que se lo ha imaginado, justo antes de que Clint entre en el salón. Y es así de fácil, porque Tony no sospecha. Tony sólo piensa en lo improbable, lo afortunado, pero no sospecha.

Así que, cuando Steve, _su Steve_ vuelve, Tony mantiene las distancias.

  
  


*

  
  


Jan le pone un café delante y el olor le revuelve el estómago. Tiene el pelo empapado del entrenamiento, quiere dormir durante tres semanas, y necesita darse una ducha ayer y avisar a Pepper de que llega tarde a la primera reunión de la mañana.

—Si no tienes tiempo habla con el Capi, no es que vaya a pensar que quieres librarte del entrenamiento. Probablemente.

Tony coge el café sin ganas. Para eso tendría que _hablar_ con _Steve_ , dos palabras que tiende a no poner en la misma frase en los últimos días.

—No sé si conoces a nuestro temerario líder, probablemente me acompañaría a correr todos los días a las cinco de la mañana.

Jan sube las piernas sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, descansando sus larguísimos tacones encima de un cojín. Continúa limándose las uñas y no le dirige la mirada.

—No te vendría mal.

—Lo dices como si mi dieta de insomnio y deshidratación no obrase milagros –se bebe el café de un sorbo, se frota el puente de la nariz cuando el dolor de cabeza le asalta de golpe—. Avísame si se acaba el mundo.

—No tendrás tanta suerte.

  
  


*

  
  


Su rutina sigue así. Tony comienza a acudir a reuniones. Tony comienza a revisar todos los contratos y proyectos que antes revisaba Pepper. Tony comienza a estar ocupado, tremendamente ocupado, tan ocupado que no puede contestar a las llamadas informales o a charlas tras los entrenamientos, a quedarse a las noches de sushi o película. Pero no puede dejar el equipo, no puede siquiera pensarlo.

—Estás distraído –Steve le derriba de una patada.

—Tengo tres proyectos que revisar cuando salga de aquí.

—Hoy no –le tiende la mano, su piel arde—, las últimas semanas.

—Uh.

Lo cierto es que Tony no puede dejar el equipo y no puede dejar los entrenamientos.

Cuando Steve le ayuda a incorporarse, a Tony se le revuelve el estómago. Cuando Steve le _toca_ , a Tony se le revuelve el estómago. Y se dice que son náuseas de cansancio, y no de ese recuerdo automático, de la boca de Steve entre sus omóplatos y _no, Steve no_. Sacude la cabeza y se suelta.

—Supongo que tengo una temporada mala.

Mentira.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

—Claro.

Mentira.

Y, si lo sabe, no lo dice. Tony se humedece los labios, la mirada de Steve le clava en el sitio, y es casi peor que la bebida, porque la bebida es algo que ha podido controlar. Es algo que le araña desde dentro siempre, pero que sabe mantener fuera de su alcance. Steve, en cambio—

—No seas melodramático, Capi, estoy bien.

Y Steve cuadra la mandíbula y asiente.

  
  


*

  
  


Tony no está en forma. Cuando despierta, Carol está a su lado en el hospital y ha perdido dos días completos de trabajo.

—Pepper me va a matar.

—Pepper te va a matar, pero no por perder el tiempo.

Tiene ojeras y está envuelta en una sudadera que le viene dos tallas grandes, robada de Thor, Luke Cage, o alguno de los gigantes que pasan por la Mansión cada tres segundos.

Recuerda haber perdido el control de su armadura y recuerda los gritos de Steve por el intercomunicador. Recuerda estar tan cansado que no reacciona a tiempo, que lo único que piensa cuando está en el suelo es en lo que duele y en lo mucho, joder _lo mucho_ , que quiere un trago en ese momento.

Carol apoya los codos sobre la camilla y le estudia detenidamente.

—Sabes que tengo que preguntar –dice.

Tony cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza contra la almohada.

—No estoy bebiendo –aclara.

—Pues entonces qué, Tony, porque en las últimas semanas estás…

—¿Distraído?

Carol enarca una ceja. “Iba a decir jodido, pero si prefieres ser políticamente correcto.” Tony deja escapar una carcajada, se incorpora de nuevo y Carol se aparta para dejarle sitio.

—No estoy bebiendo.

—Vale.

Se recoge el pelo en una coleta. “Nos estamos turnando”, continúa, “así que yo que tú me prepararía para que te hagan esta pregunta de aquí a mañana.”

—Enviaré una memo.

Carol saca una baraja de cartas y hacen tiempo hasta que Rhodey aparece por la puerta.

  
  


*

  
  


Natasha ayuda con la rehabilitación física y resulta ser peor que un entrenamiento militar. Al parecer las palabras _no puedo_ no existen en ruso. Clint trae palomitas y está seguro de que hay varios vines circulando por la red que SHIELD aún no ha encriptado.

Pepper le castiga con papeleo y Steve con un silencio sepulcral. Y, si se miente mucho, es casi mejor.

  
  


  
  


*

  
  


Steve organiza un torneo de béisbol, dios sabrá por qué. Tony se limita a consumir cantidades ingentes de té helado con el brazo en cabestrillo mientras Carol barre el suelo con todos sus compañeros.

“No acabo de entender qué ha pasado,” y Clint aparece de la nada, con una camiseta empapada de sudor y anudada a la cintura. Se sienta a su lado.

—Bueno, no es por ofender, pero creo que ni siquiera jugáis en la misma liga.

Donde Carol no parece usar sus poderes, Steve no parece contenerse.

—Putos superhéroes.

—Cuidado, algunos tienen super oído. Y yo tengo twitter.

Clint se ríe.

—Eso estaría bien. Podrías mencionar al Capi, seguro que le hace ilusión que le hables, aunque sea por escrito.

Thor pierde otra pelota. Pasa unos segundos mirando al horizonte antes de declarar “bola mala”, y Bruce entierra el rostro entre las manos mientras Jan dice “ahora vuelvo” y desaparece. 

Clint continúa mirándole, ejerciendo su rol principal en el equipo, ponerle de los nervios. 

—Steve y yo no estamos...

Qué. Enfadados. Distantes. Hablando. 

—Lo único que digo es que si necesitáis un consejero matrimonial podemos hacer bote. Bueno, tú sabrás, eres el que financia todo esto. 

Le apoya una mano en el hombro mientras lo dice, con la otra se coloca su gorra al revés. 

—Joder, Barton, vuelve a los noventa y déjanos en paz al resto. 

Clint le tira un beso antes de volver corriendo al campo. 

Parece una oportunidad perdida, que los Skrulls nos e hubieran molestado con él. Le habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

  
  


  
  


*

  
  


  
  


Su sueño hace un efecto rebote. Dos días durmiendo y una semana de insomnio. A veces se limita a bloquear el acceso al taller a partir de las ocho de la tarde y a desconectar el teléfono. No recibe ningún aviso de emergencia, pero, de nuevo, tampoco es que le hayan sacado del banquillo.

Encuentra a Steve una madrugada sentado en el sofá, mira cansado la pantalla del televisor, una reposición de _Más allá del límite_ con el volumen tan bajo que Tony no sabe cómo lo está escuchando. Y Tony está tan cansado, tan cansado, que su cuerpo no responde como debería, que se sienta a su lado y sus rodillas se chocan y durante un momento es familiar.

Steve le mira con curiosidad, y Tony sacude la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

No quiere pensar nada de eso, del contacto de la rodilla de Steve contra la suya y los golpes suaves de su mano después. Que tratan de qué, ¿calmarle? Si Tony no estuviera tan cansado le gritaría, porque esa mano sobre su rodilla tiene el efecto contrario, porque se sabe esos movimientos de memoria y otros cuantos y ninguno es verdad, así que sí, quiere gritarle, quiere morirse de rabia allí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente tiene una manta sobre los hombros y el cuello destrozado y él y Steve no hablan de nada.

  
  


*

  
  


En retrospectiva, la segunda pista es ésta.

Podría haber sido una cosa de una noche; Tony podría haber ignorado la manera en la que Steve parece activarle en todos los sentidos, cómo caen en una dinámica cómoda y sin esfuerzo nada más conocerse, cómo tenerle en el equipo, tenerle en la casa, le hace querer esforzarse más de lo que se ha esforzado jamás con nada. Podría haber sido cosa de una noche y Tony no habría dicho nada, porque habría seguido teniendo a Steve allí.

En cambio no lo fue, y ésa debió ser la pista más importante.

  
  


*

  
  


El Lagarto destroza el agarre del escudo de Steve. Por eso los Vengadores no acaban en las cloacas y dejan este tipo de cosas a Spider-Man o a los X-Men. Los Vengadores son héroes de superficie, de los que tienen duchas y pagan el alquiler. Steve llega a su taller con el agarre del escudo destrozado y oliendo a algo que Tony no quiere saber qué es.

—Me alegra de que no te hayas tomado el tiempo para darte una ducha.

Aún no puede mover bien el brazo. Podría manejar la armadura sin problemas, pero su equipo parece tenerlo en cuarentena.

—¿Puedes arreglarlo o no?

Steve nunca ladra, pero tampoco es que Steve y él _hablen_ , así que podría ser perfectamente una nueva costumbre. O una costumbre antigua que Tony no tuvo tiempo de conocer.

—No parece complicado.

Y Steve respira hondo, se apoya contra la mesa. Dice mucho de Tony y de su patetismo que incluso así quiere colarse entre sus piernas. O con él en la ducha, preferiblemente.

—Lo siento, eso ha estado fuera de lugar –Tony le mira durante un segundo muy largo, un silencio incómodo que Steve devuelve, hasta que se aclara la garganta—. Tony.

Tony se agacha sobre el agarre, los circuitos están completamente fritos, necesitará la noche para arreglarlo. No le vendría mal recalibrarlo, de cualquier manera, podría ser más sencillo comenzar de nuevo y—

—Tony.

—Um.

— _Tony_ –Steve le agarra del brazo.

Tony parpadea despacio. “Qué”, el contacto quema.

—¿Qué ha pasado? –y luego parece pensárselo mejor, porque su tono cambia y pregunta— ¿Qué te he hecho?

Y esto hace que la garganta de Tony se convierta en arena, que su respuesta requiera un esfuerzo físico y terrible.

—Nada –nota su voz ahogada, así que prueba de nuevo—. Absolutamente nada, Capi.

—Entonces qué, porque no puedes decirme que las cosas _van bien_.

La fuerza de su mano no flaquea. Tony podría inclinarse allí mismo, cerrar la distancia con rabia y dejar que Steve sacase sus propias conclusiones. Pero Steve no le ha hecho nada, ese es todo el problema, que Tony no puede dejar de querer —necesitar— migajas de algo que nunca ha tenido. Y Tony es muchos tipos de egoísta, pero no es _ese_ egoísta.

Se separa despacio.

—Si vuelves mañana te tendré esto arreglado, no te preocupes.

Steve aprieta los labios.

—No.

—¿Perdón?

Se cruza de brazos frente a él, ridículo y enorme, con el uniforme sucio.

—Seguimos así qué, dos, tres meses más, ¿hasta que te hartes? ¿Hasta que vuelvas al equipo y alguien salga herido? ¿Hasta que te pase algo a ti otra vez?

—Por amor de dios, ¿de verdad piensas que soy tan negligente? Te lo creas o no, me gusta estar vivo.

Steve da un paso hacia él y Tony da un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Porque si tú estás bien y yo no te he hecho nada entonces no entiendo qué está pasando –gesticula hacia él, hacia Steve, y apenas es dos pasos de espacio, a Tony le da náuseas.

Cuando Tony no responde, se limita a resoplar y a dejar caer los brazos a los lados. Parece tan exhausto como Tony se siente. “Escucha,” continúa, “ten esto arreglado para mañana y… Ten esto arreglado para mañana.”

Y Tony espera a que Steve se vaya para sentarse en la silla y tirar el agarre del escudo a la basura.

  
  


*

  
  


Tony vuelve al equipo y todo está bien. 

Es un adulto, por mucho que sus compañeros lo duden. Es capaz de ser civilizado. 

Hablan, de vez en cuando. Clint le mira a veces y pone los ojos en blanco, y Natasha cuchichea, y Carol comienza a meterse entre ellos en el sofá, le sube las piernas en el regazo y apoya la cabeza contra el hombro de Steve. La primera noche que esto pasa, Tony se siente aliviado a un nivel que no puede comprender. Después, Carol se encoge de hombros y le aprieta el brazo antes de subir a dormir, dirige una última mirada hacia Steve. 

A veces, Tony echa de menos a Hank, porque el resto de su equipo es demasiado—

El resto de su equipo es demasiado humano. 

Y es demasiado, pensar que hay gente que le lee a la perfección. 

  
  


*

  
  


Steve pasa revisiones periódicas en SHIELD. A Tony le parece ridículo, cuando SHIELD fue uno de los principales focos de la invasión, pero Steve lo acata sin mediar palabra. Tony espera en la sala de reuniones contigua, piensa en Steve allí, perdiendo sangre, sobre una camilla. Piensa en Steve diminuto y antes del suero, diciendo _sí, señor_ , mintiendo en todos los formularios que le presentaban. 

Tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa, hasta que María Hill vuelve con Steve y una carpeta de informes, y le tiende la mano. Pasan al orden del día. Ha sido una semana ajetreada, primero son los Kree, luego el Orgullo, una visita diplomática a Latveria en la que todos acuerdan que Tony no sería el mejor embajador lo cual es ridículo, Tony es muy tolerante con toda clase de repúblicas inventadas. Y Spider-Man le asaltó — _asaltó_ — el día anterior a la vuelta de una comida de trabajo con el representante de Empresas Stone y, si su corazón no funcionase con baterías ya.

—¿Te dijo qué quería?

Tony se encoge de hombros. El Helitransporte les deja en la Séptima Avenida, cerca de un puesto de perritos calientes que Tony casi compra entero.

—Algo de una beca, yo qué sé.

Steve se ríe, tiene la comisura de los labios manchada.

—Quizá deberías planteártelo.

—Creo que tenemos suficientes críos con Clint en el grupo, ¿no te parece?

Se apoya contra la pared y están cerca. Es casi como si no ocurriera nada. Dos amigos cenando juntos, bromeando. Steve se lame los dedos cuando se acaba el perrito, y Tony por dios que no puede dejar de mirar, le resulta hipnótico. Después se limpia las manos con su servilleta, y Tony continúa mirando.

—Esto está bien —dice Steve.

—Sí.

Si esto fuera semanas atrás, Tony diría que tienen un momento. Cuando la mirada de Steve baja hasta sus labios y después se endereza, y parece que hay algo denso y eléctrico entre ellos.

Si esto fuera semanas atrás, Tony no tendría ese peso en el estómago y no querría decir _no eras tú_ , y ducharse hasta quitarse la sensación de fracaso de encima. _Me mentiste, pero no eras tú_ y no es capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza. 

  
  


*

  
  


Steve llama a su puerta una noche. Por una vez está en su cama, no durmiendo. Tiene la tablet encendida y las luces apagadas, y cuando abre el rostro de Steve se pierde entre sombras y el reflejo azulado de las pantallas de su cuarto. 

—Ey. 

Sonríe por costumbre, pero la de Steve es forzada.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Tony no se da cuenta cuando lo hace, apartarse unos centímetros de la puerta y abrazarse los costados. “Claro, ¿quieres que te ponga algo?” señala el minibar que hay en la esquina. “Tengo una botella de vino rellena de agua.”

Steve cierra la puerta detrás de él mientras Tony enciende la luz. Le cuesta adaptarse de nuevo, y parece que a Steve también, que baja la mirada y se sienta en el borde de su cama. Se empequeñece, y Tony no piensa en Steve,  _el otro_ Steve, porque esto es diferente. Vulnerable y real de una manera que Tony no puede identificar. 

—¿Capi?

Steve levanta por fin la mirada del suelo. Está descalzo, Steve siempre va descalzo, lo cual es ridículo, teniendo en cuenta el número de veces que la Mansión explota. Va descalzo, y tiene las manos manchadas de carboncillo y jamás se pone el casco de la moto, y son cosas que no han cambiado, así que Tony no sabe qué pensar. 

—Nosotros... —comienza—. Necesito saber qué pasó con nosotros. 

Tony no contesta, mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y se balancea en el sitio hasta que Steve se ríe sin aliento. 

—Vale.

Y hay una cosa que se le rompe dentro, porque Steve le mira, y lo sabe, y Tony no sabe dónde esconderse.

Se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza. 

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Steve? No eras tú, y ahora estás aquí. Es lo importante. 

Steve no aparta los ojos de él; Tony seguiría hablando, pero tiene la boca seca.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que da lo mismo?

Por amor de dios. Se ríe, a carcajada limpia, se ríe hasta que le duele la garganta y su voz está ronca. 

—Claro que no. Pero si lo pienso es... Prefiero no pensar en ello, ¿de acuerdo? —Steve se levanta, no hace ruido en su moqueta, y Tony no se aleja— Escucha, somos mayorcitos y me han pasado cosas peores, creo que sobreviviré. 

—¿Te estás escuchando?

—Tengo por costumbre no hacerlo. 

Steve aprieta los puños, la mandíbula. Sabe que quiere golpear algo, ha visto esa expresión cuando lleva días sin dormir y se pone frente a un saco de boxeo, la vio durante semanas cuando despertó del hielo. Es lo más crudo y honesto que ha visto de Steve jamás. 

Con un paso se inclina sobre él y Tony no se mueve, no respira. Steve lo hace por los dos, inspira tan lento que Tony piensa que se quedará sin aire, y están menos cerca de lo que cree, porque no siente su aliento sobre su rostro, pero le nota allí, metido en su burbuja, le nota bajo la piel. 

Steve alza una mano y sus nudillos le rozan el brazo, no sabe si es una caricia o electricidad, le pone la piel de gallina. Y Steve le mira contenido y culpable, y lo único que Tony puede pensar es  _vamos_ .  _Vamos, de una vez_ . Se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua y es lo que parece romper el momento, Steve se aparta demasiado rápido, cierra la puerta en un golpe seco cuando se marcha. 

  
  


*

  
  


Durante unas preciadas horas, Tony piensa que no tendrá que evitar a Steve a partir de ahora. Que Steve hará el trabajo por los dos y ey, Steve es el estratega, le saldrá mucho mejor. Pero está allí durante el desayuno y le ofrece café, habla de la reunión con Fury que tienen esa tarde, le pregunta a Clint si quiere tostadas cuando baja a la cocina. 

Tony espera a que la cocina se vacíe para preguntarle “¿estamos bien?” y Steve le mira detenidamente, como si fuera estúpido, antes de contestar con un “claro que no” que resuena en su cabeza durante todo el día. 

  
  


*

  
  


A veces la ropa de Steve huele a óleo y aguarrás y tiene las mangas de la camisa llenas de manchas. Es esporádico, Steve suele dedicarse a su cuaderno de bocetos y al carboncillo, pero de vez en cuando bajará con una camisa arremangada, apestando a aguarrás que ha tratado de borrar con jabón, y el aroma dulzón del óleo se le queda en la punta de los dedos. 

Tony piensa en esto a menudo. Más a menudo de lo que le gustaría. 

Cuando era pequeño, el Capitán América era la figura de los tebeos, de los cromos. Un gigante, un Aquiles. Cuando era pequeño los héroes eran una cosa simple, sin tonos de grises. Cuatro tiras en las que el bueno derrota al villano y las cosas acaban bien, el Tony Stark de ocho años estaba muy impresionado por todo aquello. 

Ahora, sabe que el Capitán América huele a aguarrás a veces, que es terco como nadie que haya conocido, más que el propio Tony; que se leyó El Señor de los Anillos en dos noches y aún no le ha dejado que le ponga las películas porque aún lo está digiriendo, y que a veces, mira, a veces las cosas no acaban bien, a veces no puedes mirar al héroe a los ojos y ese es el final. El Tony Stark de ocho años estaría menos impresionado por todo esto.

  
  


*

  
  


Busca por toda la Mansión hasta que le encuentra encogido en uno de los asientos del Quinjet. Se ha quitado la máscara y tiene el pelo revuelto, los guantes rojos esperan, arrugados, sobre el asiento contiguo. Tony se toma un momento para saborear la victoria de los roles cambiados. 

—¿Capi? —le agarra del hombro, despacio. La última vez que intentó algo así con Natasha llevó collarín una semana— ¿Steve? No voy a esperar otros setenta años a levantarte. 

Parece no haber dormido en días. 

Parece—

Parece Tony, si tiene que ser sincero. 

—¿Todo bien?

Steve se frota los ojos y se incorpora en el asiento. “¿Quieres saber algo ridículo?” tiene la voz ronca, los ojos rojos e hinchados de sueño. Tony quiere cogerle la cara entre las manos y empeorar todo mucho, mucho más. “No consigo dormir bien desde... Supongo que me acostumbré a dormir con las vibraciones de la nave, y la cama...” Sacude la cabeza. “No me pasaba esto desde Alemania.”

Se estira después, Tony casi puede escuchar sus huesos recolocándose. 

—Así que has encontrado aquí tu nido. No se lo digas a Barton, esto es más grande que su habitación. 

Le tiende la mano y Steve la observa durante unos segundos. Es ridículo, se le encoge el estómago, “no te voy a morder, Steve”. 

—Joder, Tony —y la agresividad del tono le sorprende—, ¿de verdad crees que es eso lo que me preocupa?

Tony retira la mano, chasquea la lengua.  _Qué si no_ . 

—Si vas a... Escucha, tienes derecho a reaccionar como quieras, no voy a quitarte eso —le mira cuando lo dice, el enfado parece haberse diluido en su voz. 

Él se deja caer en el asiento de enfrente, Steve le sigue con la mirada y parece que amaga una sonrisa, una tirantez amarga. Y Tony espera, porque Steve parece meditar las palabras que va a decir después más que cualquier otra cosa, y finalmente son pocas y confusas.

—Dime qué necesitas. 

—¿Perdón?

—De mí. Dime qué necesitas. Porque contigo nunca lo sé. Y no sé si es espacio, o tiempo, o ambas, pero no... Dime lo que necesitas. 

Le cuesta entender, y a Tony nunca le cuesta entender. Porque es ridículo, es

—Tú no me has hecho nada, Steve. 

Y Tony lo sabe, realmente lo sabe. Que lo superará, que no es tan grave, no es— _joder_. Y es ridículo pensar que Steve— Y dios, se siente, se sintió tan estúpido después. Se sigue sintiendo así, continuamente. Engañado y usado y vacío. Cuando Steve le mira y no sabe qué pensar. _No es tan grave,_ pero si lo repite acabará por creérselo. “No tienes que hacer nada,” dice. “Sólo tengo que quitármelo de la cabeza.” Y ahí está de nuevo, esa mueca absurda de Steve, como si Tony fuera la persona más frustrante que ha conocido jamás. 

Las paredes tiemblan entonces. “Creo que han sacado a Hulk a jugar,” se ríe hueco y se levanta. Steve le imita, le agarra de la muñeca. Tony tiene un presentimiento horrible de repente, “Steve, no tienes que...” “A veces creo que eres obtuso a propósito.” Le apoya la mano en el borde de la mandíbula, y Tony podría retirarse sin problemas, Steve le concede esos segundos de cortesía, de inseguridad. Y podría retirarse sin problemas, pero el rostro de Steve se amolda al suyo y es tan fácil, entreabrir los labios y deshacerse. Es momentáneo y en absoluto familiar, le envía fuera de su zona de comfort y después Steve baja las manos a su cintura, un segundo, antes de separarse. 

—Escucha, no quiero... —y Tony lo quiere ahí otra vez, besándole despacio para aprendérselo, y urgente y desgastándole la piel, lo quiere como quiere a Steve. Lo quiere todo. 

Asiente despacio, porque Steve le mira como si fuera a romperle en cualquier momento, y Tony tampoco sabe si podrá mantenerse entero, prefiere no arriesgarse. 

El suelo, las paredes tiemblan de nuevo.

  
  


*

  
  


Hulk destroza una de las habitaciones de invitados y parte del gimnasio. Cuando Bruce vuelve en sí, Clint le da una palmada en la espalda y le empuja hacia el sofá. “Enhorabuena, campeón, nos has librado de entrenamientos durante unos días.” Carol sacude la cabeza y vuelve a su libro, nadie dice nada cuando entran en la habitación, nadie dice nada esa noche cuando Tony ocupa su sitio habitual en el sofá y mide sus respiraciones. 

Uno, y aún le hormiguean los labios, nota las manos de Steve en su cintura. Dos, cuando Steve se sienta y no se rozan, hay espacio suficiente, demasiado. Tres, y Tony cierra los ojos cuando comienzan los créditos de la película, apoya la cabeza contra el respaldo y escucha. 

Abre los ojos y Steve no le mira, Tony persigue el tamborileo continuo de su pulgar sobre el reposabrazos. Provoca un acercamiento calculado, se reacomoda en el sofá. 

Uno, y piensa en sus dedos entre el pelo de Steve. Dos, y semanas de bromas, de familiaridad. Tres, y Tony averiguando todo, una opresión en el pecho que no se va y  _dios, tan estúpido_ .

Aprieta los labios. Steve le sonríe tentativo, resuena en su cabeza.  _Dime qué necesitas_ , y piensa en el olor de Steve, el sonido acompasado de su respiración.  _Tiempo, espacio_ . Apoya la cabeza cerca de su hombro, un tira y afloja para comprobar que Steve sigue allí, que no se aparta. 

—Dato divertido sobre la película —murmura, y Steve pone los ojos en blanco a su lado—. Todos esos asteroides son patatas. 

—Tony —y _dime qué necesitas de mí_ , y el implícito, _dímelo y te lo daré_ —, cállate. 

 


End file.
